silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/One Bad Day
Harleen: *leaning on her motorcycle in parking lot, arms folded* (pink sports car speeds into parking lot, screeches to halt not far from her) Harleen: *takes a deep breath and briefly hovers hand over her lower back - slowly makes her way toward car* Joker: (steps out of car, fluffs silver jacket) My, my, aren't we dressed casually today. Cant say I'm not disappointed that the Harlequin is gone Harleen: Yes, theatrics are your thing, I get it. *eyes car* you're not subtle in anything you do... Joker: (scrunches up face) Well, you've changed your tune since last we met Harleen: *looks back at him* I've been seeing a lot of you, on the news. You've been busy Joker: all thanks to you, my dear sweet doctor (leans forward) i must truly thank you for that Harleen: *closes eyes* Don't.... Please don't Joker: Aw what's the matter, don't want to acknowledge that you techically by default, helped me dispose of a good... 30, 35 people? Harleen: ....What the hell are you thinkin'? *opens eyes* This isn't what you said you were gonna do... Joker: i said I'd make them laugh..... and i did! they went out laughing with trademark Joker gas. It was such a poetic sight (wipes fake tear) so beautiful Harleen: *shakes head* This is my fault... You're not who I thought you were, are you? *hand slowly moves toward her back* Joker: well we're never really who we think we are, that's the fun of it! I used to think i was a red-headed teen who killed his own mother! (laughs) Harleen: No.... No, I can't let this go on, ok? I can't let you... *pulls out pistol and points it at his forehead* Joker: (blinks) ....OOOH, THE DOC'S GOT SOME BALLS! (grins) go on then.... do it.... Harleen: *voice shakes* I-I will.... I swear to God, I'll do it.... Joker: Soooo, when you said you'd cure me, is this whatcha meant?! putting the mutt out of its misery? (thoughtful tone) Ya know, i always thought I'd go out being hit at high impacts with a baseball bat. Harleen: Shut your trap, Joker! Joker: (fake yawns) we're wasting precious time, in which i could be dead.... i would like my ashes scattered over...... Batman Harleen: You.... You'd really be ok with being killed? Right now? You're just gonna let me? Joker: (shrugs) well my schedule for this evening isn't anything spectacular, so yeah, why not. Harleen: .....Go to hell *fires gun, which simply clicks in emptiness* Joker: (fake pouts) oh dear, want to give it another go? or just admit defeat, so we can all go home? Harleen: *shakes gun and pulls trigger again* ....N-No, this... This was supposed to end it! Joker: ....you know, i admire you now (forcefully smacks her in the side of the face) Harleen: GUH *staggers back* ....That did not hurt anywhere near as bad as hearin' about all those innocent people you killed.... Joker: oh boo hoo..... say, you notice those dead people? HASNT THAT JUST BROUGHT SOCIETY TO ITS KNEES?! .....or, has it not changed anything? think about that, mourn for a day? two days? and then the status quo returns..... Harleen: Alright, so lemme ask you this! If nothing changes, why do ya do it? Huh?! Joker: to maybe HOPE..... people will notice... to change things doing things for the greater good..... Harleen: ...greater good... That's bullshit, and you know it! Joker: (strolls to car, opens passenger side door) I'm going to tell you a story..... get in Harleen: *hesitates* You know, it's... It's real hard to trust you right now... Joker: and sometimes you need to take a leap of faith...... (serious expression) get in. Harleen: .....Fine *glares at him, then gets into passengers seat* Joker: (closes door, and walks around to drivers side, gets in and starts up car. begins driving away) .......My Father used to beat me up...... Harleen: *sighs and turns away* Joker: every time i got out of line.... BAM! sometimes I'd just be sitting there doing nothing. POW! .....he was a drinker Harleen: ...y-yeah I guess alcohol will do that to ya... Joker: There was only one time i ever saw my Dad really happy. He took me to the circus. I still remember the clowns, dropping their pants..... My old man laughed so hard, i thought he bust a gut..... so the next day when he got home from work, i ran up to meet him with his best sunday pants hanging around my ankles. I took a big pratfall, and tore the crotch straight off the pants! (laughs) Harleen: *slowly looks at him* ....Trying to make him laugh, I suppose? Joker: tried..... because the next thing that happened was he broke my nose....But hey, thats the downside of comedy. Your always taking shots from people who dont get the joke.... like my Dad.... or Batman. Harleen: *leans head back* .....Is all that true? Joker: Its as true as our very existence on this earth (focuses on driving) Harleen: I'm sor-... *cuts self off* ...Where are we goin'? Joker: .....the place of my birth (stops outside abandoned building) Harleen: .....That doesn't look like a hospital Joker: well, my birth of being like this (steps out of car) they relocated their business to the middle of Gotham..... shame really Harleen: *steps out* Tell me why you've brought me here.... Joker: ....to prove a point (scene change to a walkway above the vats) Joker: (walking on walkway, above vats of acid) they were too cheap to get rid of this hazardous material.... Harleen: *walking as directly in the middle as possible* .....Seems dangerous Joker: Ohhh, it is (stops by one, looks down) here it was.... the place i came to be..... on my bad day Harleen: Great sentiment, love it... *slight sarcastic tone* ...so right here *slowly turns, looking all around* ...a-after your wife, and the mob..... And Him Joker: yep, all of it..... the place where my agony began (looks at her) you know..... your the only person who ever wanted to help me..... its a shame you've given up on me.... Harleen: *sniffles* I wanted to believe in you, y'know.... I wanted to know you were good, and it was everyone else who just did you wrong.... I wanted that to be real Joker: .....maybe what i did was a cry for attention...... for you? ....one more chance, Harleen? Harleen: *low tone*....You could've just sent a card... I would've seen you anytime Joker: ....Is that a yes? Harleen: *grits teeth* One more chance.... But you gotta shape up! No more of the crap you've been up to lately, get it? Joker: i promise (puts hands on her shoulders) .....Thank you, Harley Quinn Harleen: ....well everyone deserves a shot at redemption, don't they? Joker: ....including you (using hands on her shoulders, pushes her off railing above vat) Harleen: NO! *screams as she falls, silencing below the surface* Joker: (stretches arms) THIS IS YOUR REDEMPTION! THERE'S A BRIGHT LIGHT AT THE END OF EVERY BAD DAY....... eh, what the hell (holds out arms and falls into vat as well) Harleen: *after a brief struggle, passes out under the acid* Joker: whoopsie (reaches down, grabs her by the shirt and lifts her to surface, red dye from his shirt empties out into acid) Harleen: (Blue dye from her blouse pools around them) *coughs up acid, wheezes in regaining her breath. Looks straight up with wide, petrified eyes* Joker: wakey,wakey Harley..... Happy Biiirtthhhdddaayyyy Harley Quinn: It... It burns... *instinctively clings closer to him* ....what do I look like? Joker: (wraps arms around her) ....like a new, and very beautiful person.... ....you, my dear, have a great opportunity.... Harley: *slowly reaches up and caresses his face* I'm like you now.... Aren't I? I feel... I feel different.... Weird, in a... In a good way Joker: .....definitely the good way. You have just accepted the alternative. You aren't bound to any sanity clause, you've taken the emergency exit..... your free Harley: ....No more smotherin' my accent... No more rules... Just you, me, and freedom? Joker: (nods) Correct..... (kisses her) Harley: *kisses back, wrapping legs around him* Mistah J... Th-thank you Joker: well, anything to help a kindred spirit.... (strokes side of her newly pale face) Harley: ....it doesn't burn anymore... *chuckles* I'm immune! Joker: ....we're immune..... from everything Category:Blog posts